The Yoga Play
The Yoga Play is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on October 27, 2013. Synopsis Carrie puts her mission on the line to do a risky favor. Saul is forced to rub elbows with his adversary, Senator Lockhart, on a hunting trip. Still on the run, Dana makes a shocking discovery. Episode guide Saul brings Quinn into the loop on the mission with Carrie, and tells him to watch over her. He tells him they think Majid Javadi, the apparent mastermind of the Langley bombing, is on his way into the country. We also learn that Saul is being considered for CIA director and is expected to be told so officially at a hunting retreat. Jessica begs Carrie to help her find Dana and Leo. Carrie places a call to FBI Agent Hall, who is on the Brody family detail. When he rebuffs her, she tells Max to set up the "yoga play": Carrie will go to a yoga class, where a woman who resembles her will act as a decoy so Carrie can get away from her surveillance. Carrie then runs into Quinn, who tells her that one of the two surveillance teams on her will figure out what she is doing, and she'll be killed. Undeterred, Carrie goes ahead with the plan, and confronts Hall at a coffee shop. She warns that if he doesn't find Dana, she will make sure he pays for his failure. Dana suggests to Leo they find someplace where nobody knows them. When they stop for gas, Dana sees a news report on their disappearance and learns that Leo is suspected in his brother's death, which he told her was a suicide. When she confronts him, he admits that his brother's death was his fault; they had been playing a game with their father's gun, and it went off. Dana is furious that Leo lied to her, and flags down a police car so she can go home. She tells her mother and brother that she is fine, but breaks down in tears in her room. At the retreat, Senator Lockhart reveals that it is he and not Saul who is going to be nominated by the president as the new CIA director. He warns Saul that he will be out of a job if he doesn't go along with his reforms. Upon learning what Carrie has done, Saul tells her that Javadi's agents made her while she was talking to Hall, and that the operation has been compromised. When Lockhart's nomination is announced, Saul offers an impromptu toast in which he makes it clear he doesn't care for the appointment. Saul returns home a day earlier than expected and finds his wife having dinner with a former colleague. He ignores her and goes upstairs. While watching her place, Quinn calls Carrie and they talk about whether she's been made and hang up. Just then, three men break into Carrie's apartment and strip-search her to check for tracking devices. Sensing something is amiss, Quinn calls Saul, who orders him to keep his distance. Quinn moves in anyway and sees that Carrie has gone. He tells Saul, who is relieved: this means the mission is still live. Carrie is taken, blindfolded, to a small room containing interrogation equipment. Her captors remove the blindfold, and she finds herself face to face with Javadi, who tells her: "You're in good shape. Must be all that yoga." Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Mary Apick as Fariba *David Marciano as Virgil *Maury Sterling as Max *Sam Underwood as Leo Carras *Shaun Toub as Majid Javadi *Billy Smith as Special Agent Hall *William Abadie as Alan Bernard *William Sadler as Mike Higgins Co-Starring *Ahmed Lucan as Navid *Mehul Shah as Aram *Matthew Rimmer as Watcher #1 *Thomas Clark as Watcher #2 *Jessejames Locorriere as Border Guard *Moneer Yaqubi as Iranian Guard *Tammy Christine Arnold as Senator Jocelyn Cates *Jon Stafford as General McKay *Amy Tipton as Lisa *Brandon Gregory as Clerk *Kristen McFann as News Anchor *David Waschko as Yoga Instructor Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes